This invention relates to moulds for the manufacture of plaster pieces, such as architectural details for decorative purposes.
One object of the invention is to provide moulds for the manufacture of plaster pieces suitable for the DIY market together with materials for use in moulding the plaster pieces in convenient form.
Another object is to provide with the moulds and materials equipment for fixing the moulded plaster pieces in place.